sailormoondubfandomcom-20200214-history
Hello, Sailor Mini Moon
"Take her, take her, take her!!!!" "You're such a traitor!" "I'm not a traitor, I'm just being spineless!" ''-''Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars Hello, Sailor Mini Moon is the 14th episode of Sailor Moon S. It was preceded by Birthday Blues Part 2 and followed by Tainted Tea Party. Plot Doctor Tomoe informs Eugeal that he has a new method of creating Daimons; A Heart Snatcher oven, which he puts a Daimon pod and an item into to create the Daimon. Eugeal sets her sights on a girl named Maya, and drives off in a car with a box containing a Daimon that Tomoe created from a drum. Raye meets Maya in a restaurant, and Serena, Amy, Lita, and Mina spy on her. Eventually she discovers them. She tells them Maya will be performing at the festival, and that she is trying to help her get over her stage fright. Raye gets them all into to festival for free by getting them jobs there. Serena is in charge of trying to attract attention to the goldfish-scooping game, while Amy, Lita, and Mina are in charge of teaching children how to catch fish with rackets. Some boys are rude to Mina (she assumes they're asking for help, which she can only grant to one at a time, but they say they just want paddles, and they threaten to tell their parents on her if it isn't good), so she snaps her fingers onto the paper nets before giving them to the boys, and they are unable to get any fish, but Amara is good at the game. Serena sees the Luna Sphere's reflection in the water. Eugeal drives up in her car and calls Maya over to her. She uses a gun to extract her Pure Heart, and Serena and Raye transform into Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars to fight her. Eugeal reveals that the title of Doctor Tomoe's organization is the Bureau of Bad Behavior, and sends her Daimon, Soyer, after them. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune arrive during the battle. Discovering Maya's Pure Heart to not be one of the three crystals, they therefore return it to her and leave. Eugeal leaves as well. Soyer traps Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars in drums, when suddenly Rini appears as Sailor Mini Moon, and uses Pink Sugar Heart Attack. At first this does nothing, but then the attack hits Soyer, distracting her long enough for Sailor Moon to destroy her with Moon Spiral Heart Attack. Rini tells them that she has returned from the future to become a Sailor Scout and help them fight evil. Notes *First appearance of Rini since Sailor Moon R, and first appearance of her Sailor Mini Moon form. *First and last appearance of Daimon Soyer. *First shadowed appearance of the other four of the Witches 5. *The paddles in the goldfish-scooping game are made of paper and therefore won't stay in shape in the water for long. Cast *Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon- Linda Ballantyne *Rini Tsukino/Sailor Mini-Moon- Stephanie Beard *Amy Mizuno/Sailor Mercury- Liza Balkan *Raye Hino/Sailor Mars- Katie Griffin *Lita Kino/Sailor Jupiter- Susan Roman *Mina Aino/Sailor Venus- Emilie Barlow *Soyer- Loretta Jafelice *Eugeal- Loretta Jafelice *Doctor Tomoe- Jeff Lumby Quotes *(at the festival, Serena is giving Rini a piggyback ride) *'Rini': I can't see anything! Your meatballs are in the way! *'Raye': SERENA, AMY, LITA, MINA THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WHY ARE YOU SPYING ON ME!!?? *'Serena': (after seeing a Luna ball reflection in the water) I think, the damage is done. Trivia *While S and Super S got an entirely different soundtrack from the first two seasons, the song that plays during the creation of a Daimon Heart Snatcher using the Heart Snatcher oven was originally from Sailor Moon and Sailor Moon R, usually when a villain is beginning to set an evil plan into motion. Category:Sailor Moon S episodes